Final Fantasy Futures:The curse of the Mechas
by Stagg
Summary: After ff7, ff8,ff10, thousands of years after. My own original story. Ijust changed chapter 1, the original was a bit lacking, so i just gave you what i have so far, ill keep going dont worry.


It Begins

Countless years from now, a war will be started over huge robot weapons known as Mechas between the East and West halves of the world. A Mecha is huge machine in the form of mythical monsters, fiends. These machines have the power to level a whole continent in a single attack. Originally only six Mechas were created by the Western continents. After seeing the power of the six Mechas, the East became scared of attack. To coupe with their fear, the East created six of their own Mechas with the same terrible power. This caused a war to break out. In the beginning, man fought each other on the font lines, sword to sword, gun to gun. But after a couple of months both sides were tired of the war so they decide to use there Mechas. This lead to total destruction of the front lines, no matter what continent or sea it was on. In the heat of this war, a thirteenth Mecha was developed. This Mecha used a newly discovered energy source for its power, Najem Energy. Najem is rumored to be the blood of all life and therefore it was banned for use. Through the Najem, this Mecha was ten times as powerful as the other twelve together. Because of this, a human pilot was needed, unlike the other twelve, which had the same power source. To do this they took two brothers from a family in their organization to experiment with. The older brother was exposed to hi-levels of Black Najem, a type of Najem energy that can cause death or extreme illness. The younger brother, who was only one year old, was exposed to Molten Najem, another type of Najem that was extremely hot. The older brother was chosen to pilot the new Mecha. This brother was named Setti.

During the height of the war, the organization decided to test the power of there newly finished Mecha, Omeganon. They planned to ambush all twelve of the Mechas at once. Using Setti's new found powers, from the Black Najem, to lure the twelve into a dessert. Once all twelve were in position, Setti and Omeganon attacked. The twelve were no match to Omeganon's dark power, but after the twelve were destroyed, Setti turned Omeganon onto the organization. In an act of utter fear, the organization released an ancient creature that was feared in the time on the mythical fiends. This creature used his evil powers to send Setti and Omeganon to oblivion. But by releasing this evil creature, they also released the fiends into their war torn world. This day marked the end of the Mecha war, but began the invasion of the fiends. The first fiend attack took place at a huge mechanical city on the western continent named Kiji Mega city. A fiend named Settin nearly leveled the east side of the city. But a man brimming purple and black stopped the fiend and sent it away.

This man was never seen afterwards, all people remember of him was his skin. It was said to be the different colors of the darkness.

17 years later…

In the repaired Kiji Mega city, on a regular day of the week, the city was alive, all twenty four floors. The people walk through the streets on their daily routines. Then suddenly alarms sounded across the city. These were to tell the people that the fiends were coming. This was also daily routine for the people of this world still recovering from the terrible Mecha War. A line of men armed with minor rifles protected the entrance to the Mega city. On the horizon, the fiends charged, revealing hundreds of them, the normal amount. The men's fear was clear as the army of fiends drew closer. One by one, they ran until only one of them was left. The one man stood alone as the army closed on him and prepared to strike. A wolf like fiend leapt into the air at the last man. A huge silver blur cut the fiend in two. The soldier turned quickly to find a 5'7" man in a blue vest holding a huge spear looking weapon, a Zanbato, which was at least a foot or two taller than him.

"Get back!" the man in the blue vest demanded. Without a second thought, the soldier ran as fast as he could back into the city. Flexing his moderate muscles, the man in the blue vest raised the Zanbato into a striking position, just above his brown hair. As the army of fiends charged on his position he tightened his grip on his Zanbato, preparing to strike. But, before he could strike, a man in a red coat dropped in front of him.

"Get out of my way Test!" the man in the Blue vest roared at the other.

"Who said that this was your show, Zano?" turning sharply, Test replied ferociously.

"It's my show because I've beaten you every time we fight!" Zano answered.

"So, that doesn't mean that you can beat an army of fiends on your own!" Test answered with conviction all while the fiends drew closer with every word.

"How about a competition?" Zano suggested while he destroyed a group of fiends behind Test.

"Fine who ever can destroy the most fiends before the army runs out wins", Test said destroying another fiend without even looking with his thick steel sword.

"Let's go!" The two jumped into the army and began attacking. Each yelled a number with every attack. Quickly, the army of wolf-like fiends began to shrink. One hundred fifty-five, One hundred seventy-three, Test's and Zano's numbers became bigger and bigger until the army was no more. Test's hazel hair was in the exact position as it was at the start. Zano's clothes seemed not to even be touched. The two met in front of the entrance to Kiji. At the same time they said,

"One hundred ninety-nine….Liar!", but before they could fight the soldier came out of the shadows, "Thank you, both of you, you saved my life" he dropped to his knees and bowed. But when he looked up, he found Test's hazel eyes in a dead lock with Zano's brown eyes.

After an hour, the two broke their intense stare and returned to the city. Through out the Mega-cities, a fighting tournament was very popular. This tournament wasn't fought hand-to-hand, it was fought sword-to-sword. Zano was the reigning champion in the Kiji Mega-city. Test was in second place every time Zano won! This tournament was meant to Test's year to shine.

The tournament's final match was about to begin, Test was in his locker room preparing for the fight. A six foot tall man walked into the locker room,

"Test, I see you've made here again."

"Ayeon, so you finally came to watch the tournament", Test replied.

"Yes it seemed to be more exciting this year than last", Ayeon remarked.

"Yeah, but I still have more than enough energy left for Zano this year", Test answered.

"Don't tire yourself though", Ayeon acutely.

"What else would I need my energy for?"

"You never know", Ayeon replied seriously, "take this; It should come in handy in the fight."

The two finalists were now on the stage staring each other down. Zano's sister, Kie, in his corner cheering for him. They met each other in the middle of the stage as a count down started.

"Ready to lose, Test!" Zano declared.

"Not this time!" Test replied.

"Don't let my sister distract you", Zano nodded.

"3…2…1…START" as the countdown ended the edges of the stage erupted in fire. Zano swung his huge sword first, knocking Test away towards the intense flames. They charged each other repeatedly in an intense fight. The clash of their steel rang over the crowds cheering voices. Every shot that Zano threw, Test dodged and countered. Zano finally knocked Test to floor. Zano raised his sword for the final blow. An explosion rocked the stadium; debris fell from above as flashes of light set off more explosions. Fiends suddenly rushed in through the exits, attacking the crowd. Test looked up towards the origin of the light. A huge, bronzed scaled creature stood high above the shy scrapper of the city. Its two black feathered wings covered most of the visible sky. Test didn't realize that he was surrounded by fiends. Insect and gel-like fiends surrounded him. An insect-like fiend charged for an attack. But, in the nick of time Ayeon fell from the sky and split the fiend in half.

"Are you okay?" Ayeon asked.

"I'm fine, but there's too many of them for us to take out on our own, these aren't regular fiends", Test declared.

"They've been touched by Settin", Ayeon pointed at the huge bronze creature still attacking the city.

"That's Settin, the fiend that killed my parents, I'll..." Test was interrupted.

"We can't fight it, we can only run at this point," Ayeon replied. Then a huge man-like fiend with same bronze scales as Settin stepped in front of the two. Test charged the creature swinging his sword with all his might. The creature blocked with his own sword and shoved Test to the floor. The creature turned to Test on the floor, raised its sword into the air and slammed it towards him. The blade was heading towards Tests chest. A flash of silver, the creature and his sword was hurled into a mountain o debris of the collapsing coliseum.

"Are you okay", Zano asked Test pulling him to his feet.

"I'm fine but we need to get out of here now, before it collapses!" Test proclaimed. Ayeon responded,

"Where will we go, we can't run, We have only one choice, fight!"


End file.
